westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crownlands
Although the Crownlands were never their own kingdom like many regions of Westeros, the region now includes some of the most important cities and castles since Aegon the Conqueror landed in Westeros. Geographically, the region surrounds Blackwater Bay, including the major islands of Dragonstone and Driftmark, extends north onto Crackclaw Point, a wooded and rugged land known for its independence, south across the Blackwater Rush and onto Massey's Hook and its stony shores. The northern and western borders are shared with the Riverlands and are located near the God's Eye and around Maidenpool. When King's Landing became the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, the Crownlands and its lords were directly sworn to the Targaryen kings, some remaining more loyal than others. Many kings have chosen members of their court from among these lords, including the several Hands of the King. Traditionally, the crown prince rules from Dragonstone and has his own lords sworn directly to him. Since Robert's Rebellion these houses are sworn either to House Baratheon of Dragonstone or House Baratheon of King's Landing. Locations Major Houses and Locations * King's Landing The capital and 2nd largest city in Westeros, built by the Targaryens on the hills where Aegon and his sisters first landed when they conquered the continent. This major port on the Blackwater Rush includes the The Red Keep, the center of political activity in the realm, and the Great Sept of Baelor, the religious center of the Faith of the Seven. * Dragonstone An island in Blackwater Bay, with a castle of the same name that looks like intertwined stone dragons. The original seat of the Targaryens, before they landed on the mainland, Dragonstone is traditionally the seat of the heir apparent, or prince, to the Iron Throne. Seat of House Baratheon (Stannis) of Dragonstone. * Driftmark An island near Dragonstone with a long point, including an old Targaryen fortress and the town of Hull. Seat of House Velaryon. * Duskendale A large port town on Blackwater Bay, northeast of King's Landing and Rosby. Seat of House Rykker, former seat of the extinct House Darklyn. * Rosby A keep and town with fertile lands northeast of King's Landing. Seat of House Rosby. * Stokeworth A keep and village near Rosby known for raising livestock. Seat of House Stokeworth. * House Byrch A small keep and village between King's Landing and Stokeworth. Seat of House Byrch. * Hollard Castle A ruined keep of House Hollard, which was destroyed following the Defiance of Duskendale. * Hayford Castle (Spawn) A keep along the Kingsroad, very near to King's Landing. Seat of House Hayford. * Sow's Horn A tower house near the Kingsroad. Seat of House Hogg. * Antlers A sqaure stone keep north of King's Landing and southwest of Maidenpool. Seat of House Buckwell. * Briarwhite A holdfast on the Kingsroad, east of the God's Eye. Seat of House Follard. * Rook's Rest A coastal keep on the mainland north of Driftmark, between Crackclaw Point and Duskendale. Seat of House Staunton. Massey's Hook * Wendwater A keep on the Wendwater north of the Kingswood at the base of Massey's Hook. Seat of House Wendwater. * Sharp Point A keep and lighthouse on the extreme tip of Massey's Hook. Seat of House Bar Emmon. * Stonedance A keep on the eastern shore of Massey's Hook. Seat of House Massey. * Sweetport Sound A keep near the base of Massey's Hook. Seat of House Sunglass. * House Chyttering A small village on Blackwater Bay and the western shore of Massey's Hook. Seat of House Chyttering. * House Langward A small keep near the spires of the Merlin King on Blackwater Bay. Seat of House Langward. * House Manning A small keep north of the Kingswood near Wendwater on Blackwater Bay. Seat of House Manning. * House Rambton A small keep on the Narrow Sea between Stonedance and Sweetport Sound. Seat of House Rambton. Crackclaw Point * Claw Isle An island near Crackclaw Point. Seat of House Celtigar. * Dyre Den A coastal keep on the north shore of Crackclaw Point, at the end of the road from Maidenpool. Seat of House Brune of Dyre Den. * Brownhollow An inland keep on the western part Crackclaw Point. Seat of House Brune of Brownhollow, a cadet branch of Dyre Den. * The Whispers A ruined castle on one of the far tips of Crackclaw Point. The ancient seat of House Crabb. * House Hardy An inland keep on Crackclaw Point. Seat of House Hardy. * House Cave An inland keep on western part Crackclaw Point. Seat of House Cave. * House Pyne An inland keep on the eastern part of Crackclaw Point. Seat of House Pyne. * House Bogg A keep on the south shore wetlands of Crackclaw Point. Seat of House Bogg. Minor Houses * House Rollingford A village directly west of Kingslanding on a ford of the Blackwater. Seat of House Rollingford. * House Chelsted A keep on south of the Blackwater Rush, near Smithyton of the Reach. Seat of House Chelsted. * House Farring A keep in wetlands of the Blackwater Rush, near the source of the Mander and Tumbleton. Seat of House Farring. * House Edgerton A keep north of the Kingswood near the ferry crossing going north to Kingslanding from the Reach or the Stormlands. Seat of House Edgerton. * House Harte A small keep in the village of Harton near the Wellswood sworn to House Buckwell. Seat of House Harte. * House Blount A small village between Duskendale and Maidenpool, near the ruins of Hollard Castle. Seat of House Blount. * House Thorne A small village between Duskendale and Antlers. Seat of House Thorne. * House Gaunt A small town north of Stokeworth. Seat of House Gaunt. * House Pyle A small village east of the Kingsroad and Ivy Inn. Seat of House Pyle. * House Mallery A small village at the intersection of several small roads in the interior of the Crownlands. Seat of House Mallery. * House Cressey A small village east of the Kingsroad and southwest of Antlers. Seat of House Cressey. * House Bywater Coastal holdings to the west of Rosby. Seat of House Bywater, sworn to House Rosby. Minor Locations * Brindlewood A village north of King's Landing, along the Kingsroad. * Streamhold A village and holdfast near the northern walls of King's Landing. * Old Ferry A ferry crossing of the Blackwater Rush, between Rollingford and House Chelsted . * Ivy Inn A village and inn along the Kingsroad, between Brindlewood and Sow's Horn. * Old Stone Bridge Inn A village and inn on the road between Rosby and Duskendale. Style Guide View full article on the Crownlands Style Guide. Category:Westeros Category:Crownlands Category:Builds